Shinee Shines (Kim Jonghyun)
by shin.hh
Summary: Special for KIM JONGHYUN/ fanfiction dengan berlatar fakta Kim Jonghyun/ All shinee's member/ OneShoot/ Maaf nggak tau nulis summary gimana T.T/ Shinee / Kim Jonghyun /


THIS ONESHOOT FFN

 **PRESENTED FOR KIM JONGHYUN**

REST IN PEACE

YOU ARE LOVED

201711218

 **SHINEE SHINES**

.

Based On Facts of Jonghyun

.

All shinee's members

.

Respect Shawol and Blingers

.

Writen with condolences and love

.

 ** _The best memories is when it is memorabl_ _e_**

.

"Bisakah kau diam? Ya Tuhan." Minho menggapai-gapai sekitarnya, mencari earphone yang biasa dia gunakan untuk menyelamatkan tidurnya.

Jonghyun masih memainkan gitarnya tanpa peduli. Sebutan raja tidur memang begitu cocok untuk temannya ini. Jauh berbeda dengannya yang segera membawa tubuhnya bangun dan mandi ketika dia membuka mata. Jonghyun mengayun jemarinya sambil menyenandungkan lagu s.g wannabe, writing our story menjadi pilihannya pagi ini.

"Hobbit, gitarmu lama-lama akan aku sumbangkan pada blingers. Mainkan di luar!"

"Kau sudah bangun?" Jonghyun menghentikan permainan gitar dan lagunya sejenak.

"Belum! Ini masih pagi." Minho menyerukkan wajahnya terjerembab di bantal, earphone yang menyumpal telinganya tak membantu.

"Kau selalu membalikkan fakta. Ini SUDAH pagi. Bangunlah", earphone memang tak membantu Minho namun gitar dan suara Jonghyun tak juga bisa membangunkan Minho.

"Ck. Raja tidur ini benar-benar." Jonghyun menyerah, membangunkan minho sangat susah. Sebagai member yang paling rajin bangun awal, dia tak memahami apa menariknya dari tidur terlalu lama. Dia meninggalkan ranjang Onew dan keluar. Suara Onew samar-samar terdengar dari dapur.

"Cracker lagi?" Jonghyun menghampiri. Dia hampir akan mengambil cracker itu.

"Tidak bisa. Kau harus menunggu sampai aku selesai. Kita akan makan bersama-sama."

Jonghyun melihat sepertinya Onew akan membuat lumayan banyak cracker untuk para member. Hari ini mereka memang tidak memiliki jadwal, menghabiskan waktu seperti ini memang sudah biasa di dorm mereka.

"Yak, shower gelku berkurang lagi." Key keluar dari kamar mandi dekat dapur. Dia membawa botol shower gel nya dan matanya seolah mengadu pada Onew. Jonghyun memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk mengambil cracker Onew.

"Aku sudah mengatakan aku akan membantu membayar itu nanti." Onew bicara tenang, menunjuk botol di tangan Key dengan tangannya yang menggenggam botol susu. Key mendengus.

"Kau mengatakan itu bahkan di star golden bell, tapi tidak juga kau memberikan aku kepingan uang untuk membeli shower gel yang baru. Kau harus berjanji padaku." Key terdengar merajuk. Onew hanya menaikkan alisnya sebagai jawaban iya. Key mana tahu jika Onew sering membelikan shower gel baru diam-diam.

Jonghyun mengambil satu cracker lagi sebelum dia mendekat pada Key dan merangkul bahunya.

"Sebaiknya kau membantuku membuat ide bagus untuk membangunkan minho." Jonghyun mengatakan itu dengan mulut mengunyah.

Key memicingkan mata menangkap maksud jail Jonghyun. Kemudian Key tertawa seolah menemukan ide. Key buru-buru menaruh shower gel nya dan menarik tangan Jonghyun. Onew memandang kepergian mereka dengan gelengan kepala. Kejailan mereka berdua tak akan berujung, JongKey biasa dalam hal mengerjai.

Jonghyun sempat akan mengambil satu cracker lagi, namun key menahan.

"Aku sudah memasakkan sarapan kita. Biarkan dia membuat camilan." Key yang keibuan keluar, dan Jonghyun bisa dekat dengannya karena itu pula, Jonghyun merangkul Key dan ingin segera meluncurkan aksinya membangunkan Minho, lagi.

"Apakah kau memasak daging?" Jonghyun berusaha mencari aroma masakan daging dalam langkahnya. Si pecinta daging sedang bersemangat.

"Yak, kau sudah main games saja." Jonghyun terkulai melihat Minho sedang duduk sibuk dengan remote di tangannya. Rencana menjaili pagi ini kandas.

Taemin datang dengan mengacak beberapa sisi ruangan. Dia seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Kalian melihat mp3 ku?"

"Aku bosan kau hanya bertanya itu selalu. Stock mp3 mu dalam setahun terlihat masih kurang." Jonghyun heran bagaimana bisa Taemin gemar menghilangkan mp3 nya. Jonghyun begitu sayang dengan mp3 playernya, dia tak akan bisa menghilngkan itu.

Minho mengisyaratkan taemin untuk duduk di sampingnya, dia biasa ditemani oleh taemin dalam bermain. Minho kemudian memberikan remote psp lain pada Taemin.

"Aku ingin mp3ku. Bukan remote sialan ini." Taemin hampir akan melempar remote itu sebelum Minho menatapnya.

"Remote sialan? Dia jauh lebih mengasikkan daripada kau."

"Begitukah? Katakan sekali lagi." Minho hanya memoncongkan bibirnya seolah mencium namun tanpa ekspresi.

"Setelah sarapan, aku akan pergi berbelanja." Jonghyun bersuara, dia memang biasa berbelanja atau berolagraga ketika dia sedang stres.

"Aku ikut. Aku akan membeli mp3 baru." Taemin berteriak riang.

"Kenapa tidak siang saja? Aku juga ingin ikut." key mengomentari dari balik layar gadgetnya, dia sedang melihat-lihat foto mereka.

"Kau lupa? Aku tidak suka panas. Lagipula aku sudah sangat ingin naik transportasi umum."

Jonghyun memperhatikan permainan Minho. Dia berteriak ketika Minho gagal memasukkan bola.

"Kalian jangan lupa juga besok mengisi sukira. Jangan terlalu lelah hari ini."Onew datang membawa cracker, mengingatkan taemin dan Jonghyun.

"Jika aku butuh lama, aku akan mengajak noona saja. Tapi aku bahkan belum membicarakan fashion terbaru dengan ummanya Key. Jadi kurasa aku hanya butuh menghilangkan stres saja."

Jonghyun teringat sekilas kedekatnnya dengan mamanya Key. Mereka memiliki fashion-sense yang sama.

"Kau apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Minho menanggapi.

"Hanya ingin refresh pikiran saja."

"Kau sedang kehabisan stock film ya? Film favoritmu hanya romance dan horor kau berganti genre, action mungkin?" Key menyela.

"Pantas kau menjadi crying baby. Tontonanmu romeo sih. Aku akan ajak kau ke bioskop hari ini. Kita akan nonton action. Kau suka bioskop bukan? Berterima kasihlah padaku nanti." Taemin merasa bangga mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Hey, ayo kita sarapan dulu." Key mengingatkan, mereka berlima menuju ruang makan. Jonghyun merasa diberkati dengan kebersamaan ini. Waktu luang menjadi rasa candu ketika mereka berkumpul.

Dan hari itu dia benar-benar pergi berbelanja, menonton di bioskop, semuanya dia menggunakan trasportasi umum. Bukan hanya dengan taemin atau key saja. Namun seluruh member menemaninya, bersamanya.

Dan ketika pagi datang lagi, dia tetap akan menjadi yang paling awal bangun. Kemudian membangunkan Key, Key akan membangunkan Onew dan seterusnya, sementara Jonghyun akan mandi. Ketika dia kembali dan di kamar dia melihat minho belum bangun, maka dia akan membangunkan si maknae raja tidur itu.

Namun pagi ini sepertinya Minho sudah bangun. Jadi ketika Jonghyun kembali ke kamar, dia tidak melihat siapapun lagi. Dia menatap ke gitarnya. Musik adalah dunianya, dan shinee seperti teman yang menghiburnya. Dia tersenyum. Dia mendengar suara member lain dari dalam kamar yang tenang dan sepi ini. Kemudian dia menyentuhkan jemarinya memainkan gitar itu, dia menatap foto mereka berlima di dinding kamar. Lagu nothing better mengalun dari suara merdunya. Dia memainkan dengan sepenuh jiwa. Dan meski sudah kesekian kali dia mengalunkan lagu itu, dia tak pernah bosan.

 _eejae kkoom chureum neh maeum_

 _Dan sekarang seperti mimpi di hatiku_

 _geudeh (poom-eh) "gyuhteh" , gahmanhee_

 _Hatiku masih dalam pelukanmu_

 _han soon-gan-do kkeh-jee ah-neun_ _"kkeut-ubbneun" kkeum-eul kkwuh yo_

 _Tanpa kebangkitan untuk satu momen, a_ _ku bermimpi, mimpi tak berujung_

 _ijae soom chuhreum negyuhteh_

 _Dan sekarang seperti bernafas_

 _hangsang shwee myuh_

 _Jika kamu selalu beristirahat di sisiku_

 _geu-ruht-keh eessuh joo myun_

 _Jika kamu selalu tetap dengan cara ini_

 _nothing better nothing better than you_

 _Tidak ada yang lebih baik, tidak ada yang lebih baik darimu_

 _nothing better nothing better than you_

 _Tidak ada yang lebih baik, tidak ada yang lebih baik.. Darimu._

End

WE LOVE YOU KIM JONGHYUN

I CANT SAY ANY WORD anymore hiks

Nulis ini nggk kuat. Smga kmu trsenyum disana, jonghyun. Kami smua akan merindukanmu, suaramu, klucuanmu, tingkahmu. Kami selamanya akan tetap mengingatmu, singing boy.

Shawol n blingers, ak nggak sanggup bayangin prasaan klian. Mari kita saling mendekap, menjaga apa yang saat ini msh ada. Mencintai lebih besar dan peduli lebih banyak. Jangan biarin haters menang di arena kita. Mrka hnya boleh teriak tapi mereka tidak berhak atas tropi kemenangan.

Surabaya, 19 des 17  
for 18 dec of Kim Jonghyun's death

Shin


End file.
